Diabolik Swimmers
by dicaeopolis
Summary: Nanase Haruka has walked into a nightmare: trapped in a house of six thirsty vampires. At least...that's how it would appear. With a certain red-haired vampire taking a particular interest in him, things might not be so bad... Sharkbait!


**a/n: from the 2014 sharkbait Secret Santa!**

"Good luck," the taxi driver told Haruka as he stepped out, voice somewhat ominous. Haruka paused with one foot on the slick pavement, glancing at him questioningly.

"There's something off about that place." The cabbie, a ruddy-faced old man with a wild white beard, seemed to enjoy the attention.  
"There's a family what lives inside. Bunch of boys, a regular old pack of 'em. But ain't nobody seen hide nor hair of a single one since they moved in – not even the grocer in town."

Haruka glanced towards the looming mansion. It was imposing, that was for sure, looking more like a fortress with its dark spires and turrets in the pounding downpour. But his parents had sent him here, to old family friends that he had supposedly played with as a child.

The cabbie lowered his voice to a gruff whisper. "There's some what says they're…you know. Off. Practicin' witchery and dark magic sorts o' things. There's some what says the lady of the house died long, long ago, but they cut her heart out of her chest and kept it, and they're lookin' for a suitable youngster to put it into t'keep the lady alive." His bushy eyebrows bristled dramatically.

"I'll keep that in mind," Haruka told him, and hurried through the rain up the short path and wide steps.

The door was tall and ornate. He lifted the hefty bronze knocker and let it fall. The sound echoed within – it must be a large hall.

A few moments passed before the door swung open before him with a long creak, exposing a spacious atrium with shadowy alcoves. Haruka stepped inside, pulling his small suitcase after him and glancing around to see who had opened it.

No sign of human presence.

"Is anybody home?" he called. His voice echoed a few times before fading off into silence.

Small-town ghost stories. That's all they had been. He wasn't a child; this was silly.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on a figure stretched out on a couch. He hadn't seen the person at first, hidden off to the side. Haruka hurried towards him. The back of his neck was beginning to crawl, as much as he hated to admit it, and human company would be welcome. But before Haruka could wake the prostrate boy, he paused, surprised, as the appearance of the sleeping teenager sunk in.

Oddly pretty for a boy, with disheveled cherry-red hair, long eyelashes, and flawlessly smooth skin. His fitted black button-down did nothing to hide his musculature, and even in sleep, his face was unconsciously arranged into a somewhat dissatisfied expression, as if nothing was quite going his way.

Altogether, breathtakingly attractive.

Haruka shook the thought from his head and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Excuse me."

His crimson eyes fluttered open and flicked towards Haruka – there was no fear or surprise at finding a stranger in his house, only vague irritation at the disturbance.

"Who are you?" he asked, yawning slightly to show pointed teeth.

Haruka's eyes widened at the disconcerting dental modifications, but his curiosity overcame his fear. "My name is Nanase Haruka. My parents sent me to live here."

The boy swung his legs over the side of the couch and yawned again, looking Haruka up and down with a hint of lust that didn't escape him. "Then how come I've got no idea who you are? I'm Rin, by the way."

"I'd like to talk to your father."

"He's not in right now," Rin replied, eyes lingering on Haruka's body. "Can I help you?"

Haruka glanced around the atrium. "I was told you had been notified of my arrival."

Rin's nostrils flared, and surprise flashed in his eyes. "I wish I had been," he murmured, and in a blur of movement, he was standing and pushing Haruka gently but firmly down onto the sofa. "You smell…sweet…" he breathed, eyes darkening and a smile curling up the corners of his mouth.

Haruka's blue eyes remained neutral, but his heart was beating like a hummingbird as Rin knelt over him, elegant but strong hands holding his shoulderblades down. "I'd like to taste you," Rin whispered, and suddenly, cool lips were on Haruka's neck, skimming across his sensitive skin.

"What are you doing." Haruka couldn't keep a slight hint of nervousness out of his voice as Rin dropped kisses along his collarbone.

"You smell absolutely...succulent," and Rin's voice could only be described as a purr. Haruka's better judgement was screaming at him to run, but he was paralyzed by the proximity of the other boy and the things those lips were doing to him.

Rin drew away for a moment to smile sharklike down at Haruka, pure predation in his eyes. "This will only hurt a-"

"Rin!"

Rin froze.

"Rin!" The voice was closer this time. Haruka managed to collect himself enough to glance to the side and see a tall, brown-haired boy with a friendly face and warm green eyes. The boy took one look at the situation and seemed to understand. "Rin, you know Seijuurou wants you to keep that sort of thing to your private quarters!"

Rin scowled savagely. "Did you want something, Makoto?"

"Nagisa, Rei and I heard a shout and we were worried!"

Rin, reluctantly, let Haruka up. "I can take care of myself, brother."

Makoto laughed. "Worried about your next conquest, I mean! Hey, are you alright?" He offered a hand to Haruka, helping him sit up. His eyes paused at the faint flush on Haruka's cheeks, but he said nothing.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Haruka glanced towards the noise. A pair of younger-looking boys were running down the big staircase in the back of the hall. The one who had spoken, the shorter blonde, tripped halfway down, pulling the lanky blue-haired one down even as he himself recovered his balance. Ignoring his brother's curses, he excitedly jumped down half a flight and landed surprisingly lightly on the balls of his feet next to Makoto. "What've you got there?"

"Hi, Nagisa. He was taking advantage of this boy who wandered in," Makoto informed him.

"He says his name's Nanase Haruka and he's supposed to live here!" Rin defended himself.

Nagisa pouted at the red-head. "Rin-chan, you know Seijuurou doesn't want you doing things like that outside of your room!"

"Look at the boy, you idiots, he says he's supposed to be living here-"

The third brother had finally caught up, rubbing his head. "Nagisa, that was not very polite of you! Statistically, there is a sixty-seven percent chance that I could have been severely injured-"

"Oh, Rei-chan, you're always so nervous-"

"Hey!" The three boys paused to look at Rin, who was frowning angrily. "Have any of you smelled him yet?"

Three sets of nostrils widened, and then three sets of eyes. Rei was the first to speak, in a hushed voice.

"Do you think he's...the new...you know…"

Makoto's face was suddenly serious. "We'd better get Seijuurou."

"You will remain here. If you choose to leave, you will die." Seijuurou's friendly grin remained, but his eyes were hard as flint. Nitori gave Haruka an apologetic smile as the carrot-headed brother laid down the final rule. "And lastly, it is inevitable that your blood will feed us from time to time. Do not attempt to resist."

"Hey." Rin's tone was irritated. He moved slightly in front of Haruka, scowling at the other boys. "This one is mine."

Rei smiled condescendingly at his older brother. "You think you're going to take the first drink?"

Rin slid an arm around Haruka's waist, drawing him closer even as he glared at Rei. "I'm going to take his first everything." And without warning, his mouth was at Haruka's neck, and Haruka sucked in a slightly startled breath as sharp fangs sank into his skin. His eyes widened, but he could let out no sound other than a surprised "uh?" as Rin began to drink.

The sensation was eerie and unnerving - Haruka knew it was improbable, but he could've sworn he could feel the blood flowing out of his veins. And, although he hated himself for it, he couldn't help but be hyperaware of Rin's soft breath on his neck, or the way Rin's strong arms felt around him...

Rin drew back, frowning critically. "Usually they scream."

Haruka said nothing. Rin's tongue darted out to lick the blood beading on Haruka's puncture holes, unmistakable pleasure in his eyes as he savored the taste.

"You're vampires," he said.

Rin snorted, but his eyes were more amused than scornful. "Took you long enough." He released Haruka, who staggered a little, feeling slightly lightheaded.

He glanced around the circle, and recoiled at the sight – his blood's scent had transformed six normal teenage boys into six sets of gleaming eyes, parted lips, wide nostrils drinking in the flavor of his blood. Even Nitori, who had appeared harmless with his bowl cut and small frame, had a glint of something dangerous in his eyes.

Uneasiness crawled up Haruka's spine as he stared at them.

Coven. That was the word.

Makoto was the first to recover himself, giving Haruka a disarming (albeit strained) smile. "Ah, Rei, Haruka looks a little dizzy…How much can he take before it hurts him?"

"Taking into account an average of a thirty-second drink, the usual bite location of the neck, blood reproduction capabilities of a teenage male of his height, and the size of the channels in our teeth…" Rei narrowed his eyes. "Three per day is safe, especially if it is taken from the thigh or another major blood route. Four is his limit."

Haruka blinked, slightly taken aback. "Why would it be from the thigh?"

Rei waved a hand. "We never know what catches Rin-chan-san's fancy."

Rin, who had been staring at the ground, took a moment to realize what Rei had said. "Hey! I'm no pervert!" Behind Rin, Nagisa rolled his eyes.

Makoto, again, was the one to smooth things over – Haruka was beginning to receive the impression that that was his normal role. "Seijuurou, why don't you give Haruka a tour and a room? After all, if he's what they think, he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Sure, sure!" Seijuurou agreed. "Right this way, Haruka." The rest of the boys dispersed as Seijuurou led Haruka into the first hallway on the left. Haruka could feel Rin's eyes on him as he left.

"This is the kitchen. You can eat what you want! I promise there's nothing human in there." Seijuurou laughed at his own joke. Haruka didn't. "This is the way to the library, and that's how you get to the pool–"

Haruka stopped walking. "Pool?"

Seijuurou waved a dismissing hand. "Yeah, nobody really uses it but – hey, Nanase, where are you going?"

Haruka hadn't stopped to listen to the the oldest brother's words, instead crashing through the door and shedding his clothes as he went. Within seconds, he was in the pool, floating serenely on his back and staring at the ornate, arched ceiling.

Seijuurou's incredulous voice echoed from the end of the pool. "You were wearing a swimsuit?"

Haruka didn't answer. After a few minutes, he heard the door open and Seijuurou's steps moving out the door.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Besides the obvious catch, life in Haruka's new home wasn't half bad. It was summertime, and so nobody was in school. He spent his days in the pool, for the most part – there, hanging out with Rei (with whom he had formed an odd friendship), and running into Rin, who always seemed to be in the same place as him.

He couldn't deny that Rin occupied a major portion of his thoughts, as well. So far, the other boys (no adults had appeared or even been mentioned) had respected his claim to Haruka's blood and kept their teeth away from him, but Rin drank at least daily, usually more. And true to Rei's prediction, Rin did end up drinking from Haruka's thigh at one point, when he had caught him in only his boxers after swimming – Rin had dropped to his knees and sunk his teeth into Haruka's skin right in the changing room. Haruka almost wished that he had pierced muscle – then, at least, he would have had an excuse for the gasp he let out, and the lack of any other protests. Then, at least, he could've claimed that he was trying to pull Rin away when he threaded his fingers through Rin's tangled red hair and tugged.

"You're falling hard," Rei observed when Haruka told him about it, with no surprise in his voice.

Haruka looked up at him from the dumplings they were making. "Do your visitors normally do that?"

"Yes," Rei said, folding the dough into a pocket, "but Rin-chan-san doesn't usually pay attention to them. This is new."

Haruka wished he could've denied that his heart jumped at the words.

Whether out of respect for Rin's claim or pure disinterest, the five other inhabitants of the mansion didn't drink from Haruka's blood for the first month or so of his occupancy. Until, that is, an evening when Seijuurou mentioned in the middle of dinner, "Haruka, can you stay after dinner for a moment? I want to talk to you."

Rin stopped eating for a moment, eyes locked on Seijuurou. When his oldest brother didn't elaborate, Rin returned to his food, but his face was twisted in suspicion.

Afterwards, when the dining room had been vacated by all others, Seijuurou stood up. His face, as always, was amiable and welcoming, but like that first day, his eyes betrayed his intentions.

"I'm going swimming," Haruka told him, and moved to leave. Before he could even open the door, however, the tall, lean redhead was in front of him, blocking the way.

"I was wondering what's got Rin so possessive over you," Seijuurou explained. He took a step forward, and Haruka, caught in those snakelike eyes, was paralyzed.

Two more steps, and Seijuurou was bending down to Haruka's neck.

"He was right," Seijuurou murmured, eyes unfocused. "You smell…delicious…" He licked his lips, and Haruka felt fangs pricking at his skin. He was frozen.

"Stop!"

Quick footsteps clicked down the stone floor of the banquet hall.

The spell was broken. Seijuurou, reluctantly, withdrew, eyes still smoky with lust. "Couldn't keep your curiosity under control?" he quipped. Haruka didn't have to look to know that it was Rin.

"And good thing I couldn't!"

"You can't keep them all to yourself, brother."

"Didn't I tell you this one is mine?" Rin snarled, moving to shield Haruka's body with his own.

"I just wanted to go swimming," Haruka told him.

"I–" Rin was quite clearly at the end of his rope. "God damn it, Haruka–" He seemed to come to a decision, and scooped Haruka up into his arms, storming off with Haruka's arms looped around his neck.

He didn't see the thank you Haruka mouthed to Seijuurou as they departed, or Seijuurou's answering thumbs up and amused grin as Rin stomped down the hallway towards his room.

Haruka slipped free of Rin's hold just as they reached the doorway, and opened it first. He knew well that Rin wouldn't hurt him, and the knowledge made him audacious as they entered.

Rin slammed the door, and turned to Haruka, frowning.

Haruka walked quite deliberately to the edge of the bed. He sat down, staring straight at Rin, who looked about ready to burst.

"You're mine, you know that?" Rin growled, stalking towards him. The effect was somewhat ruined by his voice cracking in the middle of it.

"I'm nobody's," Haruka responded. Ah, Rin was so easy – he was already leaping towards Haruka, knocking them both down onto the bed.

Rin pulled a patch of the skin just beneath Haruka's collarbone between his teeth, wrapped his lips around it, and sucked – hard. He didn't bite in, not yet, but when he withdrew, there was a patch of dark, angry red.

"Gonna remind Seijuurou who you belong to," he mumbled angrily before moving on to leave another hickey further down. Haruka was spattered with red marks before Rin finally bit into the flesh of his neck, the sensation that Haruka had become slowly addicted to.

He let out a soft ohhh. Rin groaned at it, and sucked harder. His arms were tight around Haruka's shoulderblades.

"You're so sweet," he hissed. "I've never tasted sweeter blood...I could just..."

And Haruka was kissing him, this red-haired boy with the voice that was dripping sex. He knew he was orchestrating his own destruction. He knew it, and yet he couldn't help but let Rin's tongue tangle with his, and he couldn't help but take sinful delight in Rin's hand between his legs, bringing him to greater and greater heights of pleasure.

"Haruka," said Rin afterwards, as they lay curled together in the darkness of his room. The sheets were cool, satiny, and sensual – like Rin, Haruka mused.

"Hm?" he answered, face pressed into Rin's cool, broad chest.

"I think," Rin swallowed and paused for a moment before continuing, "I think I could very easily fall in love with you."

He said it with hopeless resignation. Haruka smiled softly against his skin, and Rin felt it.

"Well, don't just laugh at me!" Haruka could hear the scowl in his voice.

"It's not unrequited," he whispered, and Rin's breath caught. And then Haruka was kissing Rin again, slow and deep and promising.

Haruka was still a sweet-blooded human in a house full of thirsty vampires. His life was still turning into a situation out of a horror movie.

But as he drifted off in Rin's protective arms, something told him that he was going to be all right.


End file.
